Ordinary Day
by Sunshine Stacy
Summary: Ron and Hermione go to Hogsmeade together. Will it just be an Ordinary Day? Song Fic one shot. Song : Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. R&R Please! : )


Ordinary Day__

**A/n: **Another song fic. / one-shot type thing by me! : )

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own nothing! Nada. Zip. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to Vanessa Carlton.

**Summary:** Ron and Hermione goes to Hogsmeade together! R/H

_"Just a day, just an ordinary day,_

_just trying to get by._

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but,_

_He was looking to the sky._

_And as he asked if I could come along,_

_I started to realize,_

_That everyday he finds what he's looking for._

_Like a shooting star,_

He shines, and he said…" 

Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book, as people began filling out of it to go to Hogsmeade. She didn't want to go, because she didn't really feel the need of going there the day. Plus, there were other Hogsmeade trips to go to. After everybody was gone, she was left all alone, and she put her book down. She sighed as she stared into the fire. She really couldn't make herself concentrate on anything, except for a certain red head. This red head was none other than her best friend, Ron Weasley.

As if he had been called for, the portrait door swung open, and Ron entered the common room.

"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted, sitting down next to her.

"Hello Ron," Hermione sighed, looking at her friend.

"Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess I really didn't feel like going. What about you?" She responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I didn't really want to go either," Ron trailed off, and then gave her his goofy smile.

"What?" Hermione asked, smiling. Whenever he smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile too.

"Want to come with me? You know just the two of us?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Hermione said. She was sort of uncomfortable without Harry with them, but she did really care either. Because she was going with the boys she's been longing for.

_"Take my hand,_

_Live while you can._

_Don't you feel your dreams_

_Are right in the palm of your hand?"_

Ron led Hermione out of the portrait hole, and they walked towards the Entrance Hall, in silence. But it was a comfortable silence, and neither of them cared. Once they got out of the castle, and onto the school grounds, Ron spoke up.

"So what do you want to go first?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know, I guess Honeydukes…if you want to," Hermione responded.

Ron looked at her, and gave her a smile, "Okay, I'll race you there."

"You're on, Weasley," Hermione said, smiling.

"Okay, on the count of three…one…two…" Ron started, but then he ran off. Hermione smiled to herself, and started running after him.

"Hey! You've cheated!" She yelled after him, laughing.

_"As he spoke,_

_He spoke, ordinary words,_

_Although they did not feel._

_For I felt what I,_

_Have not felt before._

_You'd swear those words could heal and,_

_As I looked up into those eyes,_

_His vision borrows mine._

_And I know he's no stranger,_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_And he said…"_

Ron stopped in front of the store, and waited for Hermione. She ran up to him, and smacked him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked, faking a hurt expression.

"For cheating you stupid git," She responded, and gave him a smile.

"You're such a sore loser," He said, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah, real mature Ron," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I could be mature," He said, his goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron nodded, and he opened the door to the store. "Ladies first," He said, waiting for Hermione to enter.

Hermione shook her head, and entered the candy store with Ron following behind her.

"So malady, what are you looking for?" Ron asked, in a gentlemen like manner.

"Well, my dear sir, I fancy some sugar quills, how about you?" Hermione said, mocking his gentlemen like manner.

"I think I could do with some too," He answered, and grabbing a bag of sugar quills.

_"Take my hand,_

_Live while you can._

_Don't you feel your dreams,_

_Are right in the palm of your hand?"_

Ron went up to the front counter and paid for the bag of candy, and gave them to Hermione.

"Ron, honestly, you didn't have to pay for them," Hermione said, feeling slight guilty.

"Hermione, it's alright, because I know that you're going to give me some of your sugar quills," Ron said, with his goofy grin.

Hermione smiled, and took out two sugar quills, one for Ron and one for her.

"So where are we headed to now?" She asked him, nibbling on her quill.

"Well, how bout Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer?" Ron asked, looking down at his friend, who nodded.

They walked into the pub, and ordered their round of butterbeers. After they were finished, they went to a table in the corner to sit down. There were a lot of people there, and they saw Harry.

"Hey, look there's Harry and Ginny," Hermione pointed out, nodding over to the couple in the middle of the pub.

Ron looked over to were Hermione was pointing to, and saw his best friend and his sister close together.

"Who would've thought, huh? Harry and my baby sister," Ron commented and looked back over the Hermione.

_"Please come with me,_

_See what I see._

_Touch the stars,_

_For time will not flee._

_Time will not flee, you can see…"_

"What?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"Nothing," She laughed, "it's just, today would've been so boring if I wouldn't have came a long with you to Hogsmeade."

Ron smiled back, "well I'm glad that I was the highlight of your day," he said, and they both started laughing.

"Here are your drinks," The waitress said, giving them their butterbeers, and left.

The two took a sip of their butterbeers, and Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, a little serious.

"Do you realize that this is our last year here?" She asked, looking into Ron's eyes.

"I guess…." He trailed off.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" He answered, looking into her eyes.

"What do you plan on doing on when we graduate?" She asked, taking another sip of her butterbeer.

Ron took a sip of his, "well, I was actually thinking of becoming an Auror with Harry. What about you?" he asked.

"Well, I never thought of what I was going to be actually," Hermione answered, blushing a little.

_"Just a dream, just an ordinary dream,_

_As I wake in bed._

_And the boy, that ordinary boy,_

_Was it all in my head?_

_Did he ask if I would come along?_

_It all seems so real._

_Bust as I looked to the door I saw that boy,_

_Standing there with a deal,_

_And he said…"_

"You mean _the _Hermione Granger, the most smartest girl in out year, that knows everything, doesn't know what she wants to be when she graduates?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Ron, I don't know what I want to be. I'm just scared I guess…" She trailed off.

"Scared of what?" Ron asked, confused.

"Scared of the future. I'm scared of losing you and Harry as my best friends. Especially with You-know-who and all…" She trailed off.

Ron gave her a comforting smile and put one of his large hands on top of her small one.

"Hermione, there's no need to be scared of the future. The future is far away from right now. All that matters now is the present," He said, smiling.

Hermione looked up at him, and started laughing. "Wow, Ron, that's probably the most smartest thing I've ever heard you said."

"Ha ha, very funny," Ron said sarcastically, but he was smiling.

Once they were both done with their drinks, they paid for them, and walked out of the pub.

_"Take my hand,_

_Live while you can._

_Don't you feel your dreams,_

_Lie right in the palm of your hand._

_In the palm of your hand."_

"So Hermione, where are we off to now?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's almost time to go back, do you want to?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure," Ron said, giving her a smile.

They walked through the village streets in silence, pondering on what to say.

"Hermione?" Ron finally said.

"Yes?" She responded, looking up at the red head.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For coming to Hogsmeade with me."

"No problem, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah…"

They were once again overcome with silence.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, once again cutting the silence.

"Yes?" She responded.

"I like you…a lot…" Ron confessed, the tips of his ears going red.

"Really?" Hermione asked, excited, but didn't show. But she did show a big smile.

"Yeah…" Ron said, looking down at his feet.

"Ron, I like you too," She told him, and he looked at her.

"Really?" Ron asked quietly, and she nodded.

They both smiled at each other, and continued their walking to the castle, hand in hand.

_"Just a day, just an ordinary day,_

_Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but,_

_He was looking to the sky."_

The End 

_Ordinary Day_ by Vanessa Carlton


End file.
